Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 10 Chương 7
Chương 7 – Kiếm Vũ của Long Công Chúa Phần 1' Nhảy ra khỏi đầu con ác long là một nữ kỵ sĩ mặc quân phục Long Quốc. Mái tóc đen ngang vai cắt tỉa gọn gàng. Một chiếc mũ nồi trắng trên đầu. Át chủ bài mạnh nhất của Long Vương Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn—Leonora Lancaster. Nhìn xuống Lily nằm rạp trên nền đất, Leonora khẽ nhún vai. -“ Thật đáng ngạc nhiên vì cô đã đấu với tôi tới mức này. Thật đáng khen.” -“…!” Mặc dù nhận được lời khen, Lily chỉ có thể cắn môi trong nỗi thất vọng. -“…Ngàn lần xin lỗi… Hồng Liên Khanh…” Leonora thực hiện một kiểu chào của kỵ sĩ trước khi lấy đi Pháp Thạch của Lily. Sau khi mất đi Pháp Thạch, thân thể Lily tan biến như những hạt sáng. Một sự dịc chuyển tới Ragna Ys thông qua cổng dịch chuyển tức thời. Không nói một lời, Kamito chỉ có thể lặng lẽ quan sát. Bởi vì làm ô uế kiếm vũ của tinh linh sứ khác thông qua can thiệp là trái với nghi thức. -“ Giờ thì—” Rồi Leonora quay về phía Kamito. Đương nhiên, cô đã nhận thấy nhóm Kamito. -“ Kamito, có phải anh đến đây nhắm tới cùng một con mồi không nhỉ?” -“…” Mặc dù có sự quen thuộc trong lời bình luận mở đầu của Leonora— Kamito hiểu rất rõ. Bản chất thật của Leonora Lancaster giống như một con rồng hung dữ. Cao quý và thanh lịch, đầy tinh thần thượng võ—và trên hết, trung thành với bản năng chiến đấu của mình. Đôi mắt đen của Leonora ánh lên niềm hân hoan. Cô tựa như một con rồng đã tìm thấy con mồi lý tưởng của mình. (…Tuy nhiên, cô ta trông không giống như đang bị điều khiển bởi Long Huyết.) Kamito tự nói với bản thân. —Rất có thể, cô ta sẽ thậm chí còn khó xử lý hơn trận vừa nãy.” Trực giác của một tinh linh sứ nói với anh. -“ Cô cũng đến đây để đánh bại Ren Ashbell đúng chứ?” -“ Đúng, bởi vì cô ta là con mồi mạnh mẽ nhất trong Kiếm Vũ Tế hiện tại.” Leonora gật đầu. -“ Vậy tôi có một gợi ý—” Kamito đã quyết định thử vận may của mình và đề nghị họ cùng nhau làm, tuy nhiên. -“ Thế nhưng, con mồi đó hơi kém hấp dẫn hơn có được một kiếm vũ với anh.” -“…!” Leonora phát ra một hào quang chiến trận mà ngay lập tức làm lạnh sống lưng Kamito. Ác long Nidhogg làm tiếng gầm gừ nhẹ nhàng, đôi mắt hung tợn của nó sáng nhấp nháy. Rồi— -“—Thần linh của hắc ác long, biến thành sức mạnh trong tay ta!” Nghe thấy tiếng gọi của Leonora, long tinh linh Nidhogg đã biến hình thành một thanh kiếm khổng lồ mà chiều dài của nó tương đương với chiều cao của cô ta— Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm tinh linh ma trang. (…Thương lượng không xong rồi, rõ là thế.) Không còn một lựa chọn nào khác, Kamito chuẩn bị sẵn sàng Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm. Càng muốn cứu Claire sớm nhất có thể-- Có lẽ do trận đánh với Lily, tinh thần chiến đấu của Leonora đã được kích động đến mức tối đa. Con rồng hoang dại này có lẽ không thể khống chế trong tầm kiểm soát mà không có một trận đấu. (…Bên cạnh đó, mình đã hứa với cô ấy.) —Lần tiếp theo chúng ta gặp mặt, chúng ta sẽ có một kiếm vũ cùng nhau. Lúc đó, Kamito đã thực sự đồng ý với đề nghị của cô. Vũ đài Kiếm Vũ là nơi các trận kiếm vũ được thực hiện như hiến tế bởi các tinh linh sứ với Điều Ước tương ứng của họ. Kẻ đó không được phép tránh chiến trận khi giáp mặt với những thử thách trực tiếp. -“ Kamito-kun…” Lo lắng, Fianna nắm lấy tay áo Kamito. -“ Đừng lo. Sẽ kết thúc nhanh thôi.” Kamito trừng mắt nhìn Leonora trước khi anh lên tiếng. Đương nhiên, đây không có nghĩa là Leonora dễ dàng đánh bại. Ý Kamito là kiếm vũ này là một trận đụng đọ của sức mạnh hơn là thi thố kỹ năng, do đó nó sẽ là một trận quyết đấu chóng vánh—Đó là những gì anh đã cố nói. (…Trong đó, mình phải cảm tạ Leonora.) Nếu anh phải đối mặt với Lily người lão luyện trong nắm lợi thế mở đầu, chắc chắn anh sẽ bị lôi kéo vào một trận đánh dài hơn và kéo dài. -“ …Tôi hiểu.” Fianna nhanh chóng di chuyển về phía tường. Scarlet chỉ đơn giản là ngồi ngoan ngoãn trước cánh cửa. -“—Đây này, Leonora.” Đối mặt với Leonora, Kamito truyền thần lực vào Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm. -“ Tôi không có ý định tham chiến vào một cuộc tỷ thí tao nhã đâu—Hãy tấn công với tất cả sức mạnh đi.” -“—Như anh muốn, Kamito.” Át chủ bài của Long Vương Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Phần 2: -“ Đoàn trưởng, vẫn tiếp tục được chứ?” -“ Dĩ nhiên. Đừng đánh giá thấp một kỵ sĩ Fahrengart chứ.” Cung của Rinslet tạo một cơn mưa đá trong khi cuồng phong của Ellis thổi mãnh liệt. Cường độ kiếm vũ tại lối vào Lost Cathedral tăng lên mạnh mẽ. -“ Băng long vương kẻ ngủ trong nhà tù băng giá, phả ra hơi thở của ngươi—Hơi thở băng giá!” Thét lớn, Rinslet phóng ra một mũi tên. Lượng thần lực của tinh linh ma pháp diện rộng của ma băng tiễn phát nổ trong không trung. Tất cả ác ma tinh linh xuất hiện trên không đều bị đóng băng. -“ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Đồng thời, Ellis vung Phong Dực Thương khi cô bay trong không trung bằng ma thuật gió. Khỗi băng khổng lồ vỡ tan cùng với đám ác ma tinh linh bị đóng băng bên trong. -“ Fahrengart thương pháp—Flash Blossom!” Lúc Ellis tiếp đất, chỉ còn lại những mảnh vỡ của băng đá rơi rơi trên không. -“ Hmph, tuyết Laurenfrost không bao giờ chấm dứt!” Rinslet ngạo nghễ tuyên bố khi cô hất tung mái tóc bạch kim của mình. -“ Chú ý chút đi. Bất cẩn là thói quen xấu của cô đấy.” -“ I-Im đi!” Bỏ qua cái nhướng mày của Rinslet, Ellis quay về phía Sjora. Mặc dù bầy ác ma tinh linh đã không hoàn toàn bị quét sạch, số lượng chúng cũng đã mỏng đi rất nhiều. Tuy nhiên, ma nữ tiếp tục mỉm cười điềm tĩnh. -“ Đừng có coi thường bọn này, Sjora Kahn.” Ellis chuẩn bị sẵn sàng Phong Dực Thương và tập hợp gió xung quanh mũi thương. Rinslet cũng cài một mũi tên băng mới và nhắm vào ma nữ. -“ Bọn này đã thua hồi đó, những bản thân hiện giờ, giữ chân cô tại đây thì nằm trong khả năng bọn ta.” -“…Hmph.” Sjora đặt một ngón tay lên môi và chế nhạo. -“…!” Nụ cười ghê tởm đưa cơn ớn lạnh sống lưng người khác. -“—Và các người cũng biết đấy, chỉ là cố ý thôi.” -“ Cô đang nói cái quái gì đó?” -“ Ta nói rằng ta cố ý cho phép Kazehaya Kamito đi trước.” Khúc khích—đôi môi đỏ mọng nhoẻn thành hình lưỡi liềm. Bộ áo khoác nhung nhẹ nhàng tung bay, Sjora bước đi giữa đám ác ma tinh linh. -“ Đối với ta, ta hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến cái kế hoạch của con nhỏ đó. Một công chúa hoàn toàn dốt nát và thê thảm—Ít nhất, cô ta sẽ chỉ đơn giản là chết trong khi đang nguyền rủa thế giới.” -“…Cô đang nói về cái gì vậy?” -“ Ta, ta chỉ đơn giản là muốn Kazehaya Kamito—thân thể Ma Vương. Đó là tất cả.” Sjora giơ tay lên và bắt đầu hô thần chú triệu hồi tinh linh giao ước. -“…Chậc, cô đang định biến thành Ren Ashbell nữa à?” Ellis chặc lưỡi chê bai. Tinh linh giao ước của Sjora Kahn, Baldanders, sở hữu quyền năng sao chép diện mào và khả năng của một mục tiêu. Một khi được triệu hồi, mọi thứ sẽ trở nên khá khó nhằn. -“ Cô sẽ không xong đâu!” Rinslet lập tức phóng ra một trận mưa băng tiễn— Tuy nhiên, những mũi tên băng lao tới đã liên tiếp bị chặn lại bởi đám ác ma tinh linh. -“…Chiết tiệt!” Trong trường hợp đó thì— Nghĩ thế, Ellis nắm Phong Dực Thương và xông lên. —Tuy nhiên, đó là một bước đã quá quá trễ. Một ma pháp trận khổng lồ xuất hiện trên đầu Sjora. Một bàn tay trắng trơn hiện ra từ không trung. Đôi mắt hung đỏ của Ellis chằm chằm mở to ra. Đồng thời, bản năng của cô có thể cảm thấy nó.— Đây là một tinh linh nguy hiểm. -“ Fufu, từng hầu cận cho Ma Vương trong quá khứ, một trong bảy mươi hai tinh linh—“ Môi Sjora khẽ thầm thì chính danh của nó. -“ Kẻ lấy đi tất cả mọi thứ bằng sức mạnh—Bandersnatch.” Phần 3: Âm thanh từ những mảnh vỡ của trần nhà rơi xuống báo hiệu cho sự mở màn trận kiếm vũ. (—Quyết định trận đấu trong đòn đánh đầu tiên.) Nắm Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm toả sáng bằng một tay, Kamito bước nửa bước sang bên. Tia chớp nhanh nhất. Tư thế của Tuyệt Kiếm Sơ Thức – Tử Lôi. Gió từ thanh kiếm Leonora quét bay đi những mảnh vỡ khi cô lao tới. Giơ Sát Long Thánh Kiếm quá đầu trong một sự chuẩn bị cho một đòn bổ xuống, cô có ý quyết định người thắng với một đòn tất sát ngay khi cô vừa tuyên bố. Tinh linh ma trang của Leonora là một thanh kiếm to lớn, không phù hợp để trở về thế phòng ngự. Sử dụng nó trong một đòn công kích phủ đầu là việc hợp lý để làm. ( Nếu mình lãnh đòn trực diện thì mình có lẽ sẽ bị thổi bay chỉ trong một chiêu.) Áp lực nảy sinh từ thanh kiếm khiến Leonora có vè như một người hoàn toàn khác so với trước. Thậm chí ngay cả khi cô đang điên lên từ tác động của Long Huyết, Kamito đã không thấy được vẻ đáng sợ như vầy từ cô. Có lẽ bởi vì cô đã không còn xáo động? Thứ gì đã thay đổi thanh kiếm của cô. Kamito không thể chắc chắn được lý do thực sự ra sao. (…Tuy nhiên, mình cũng không thể thua được!) Ngay khi gió từ thanh kiếm quét xuyên qua ngọn tóc của anh, trong khoảnh khắc đó— Kamito bước một bước với sức nổ từ chân anh. -“ Tuyệt Kiếm Sơ Thức – Tử Lôi.” Một ánh chớp từ lưỡi kiếm giống như tia chớp. Đúng với bản chất của nó—không là gì ngoài một lực đẩy thẳng đơn giản. Mặc dù vậy, nó là một tuyệt kỹ đã đạt đến một chiều hướng hoàn toàn khác khi được đưa đến giới hạn. Trong một trận đánh với một tinh linh sứ, nó có thể được mô tả như một đòn tất sát. Ở trận đầu tiên trong Kiếm Vũ Tế ba năm trước, đây là chiêu đã đập nát Velsaria và Pháo Đài Tĩnh Lặng với một nhát kiếm. (—Thành công!) Tránh mũi thanh kiếm lớn trong gang tấc, Kamito theo đà đâm va chạm về phía ngực Leonora. Khi ánh lửa bay ra từ sự ma sát giữa sắt thép, sau đó— (—Cái gì!?) Một tiếng kim khí đinh tai vang lên. Quỹ đạo kiếm của Kamito đã hơi chếch đi bởi một vật cản vô hình. (—Tinh linh pháp bảo vệ!?) Kamito tặc lưỡi. Rất có thể, cô ta đã làm phép khi xông lên. (…Cô ấy đã quét sạch khéo léo để tránh việc niệm chú khỏi bị phát hiện sao?) Mặc dù tinh linh pháp với thuộc tính rồng khó kiểm soát và không linh hoạt cho lắm, nó là lớp mạnh nhất để cường hoá thể chất cơ thể. Ngoài ra, hơn cả việc bao phủ toàn thân, nó đạt được hiệu quả bằng cách thu hẹp khu vực phòng ngự hoặc nâng cao sức mạnh tới cực hạn. Ví dụ, nếu Kamito nhắm vào cổ họng cô ta thay vì ngực, trận đấu đã xong rồi. Tuy nhiên, Leonora đã thấy được mục tiêu tốt nhất của anh. Bản năng được xây dựng từ một nền tảng kinh nghiệm vững chắc— Thực sự cô là một tinh linh sứ trong số tốt nhất của tốt nhất. Mặc dù nhát chém bị chệch hướng quét qua vai cô, Leonora tiếp tục lao lên và va chạm với toàn bộ trọng lượng của mình. Rầm—âm thanh khô khốc của tác động ghê gớm gữa những chiếc xương được nghe thấy. Thân thể Kamito tung bay, đâm sầm xuống đất một quãng xa. Leonora có lẽ cũng trải qua tác động tương tự những có vẻ như không bị thương gì cả. Đây là do một giao ước với long tinh linh đã gia cố vật lý trên cơ thể cô. (Hmm…) Nhận thấy tầm nhìn anh rung chuyển dữ dội, Kamito dường như đã bị chấn thương. Mặc dù vậy, Kamito vẫn có thể nhận rõ được những con dao đang tới gần và nhanh nhẹn nhảy sang một bên. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm đã vung xuống. Ngay khi sàn nhà làm bằng tinh linh thạch bị chém xuống bởi mũi kiếm, những tia lửa và sàn nhà vỡ tan như thuỷ tinh. Terminus Est chắc chắn có khả năng chịu đựng một cú đánh từ Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm, nhưng Kamito là vấn đề khác. Anh không mong muốn đụng độ trong một trận đánh thuần sức mạnh với long tinh linh sứ mà cơ thể đã được cường hoá. -“ Kamito-kun!” Tiếng thét của Fianna vang lên. Theo đà từ bước nhảy sang bên của anh, Kamito bước lên tường, làm một cú lộn nhào và điều chỉnh lại tư thế. Mặc dù lực cánh tay Leonora là không giới hạn, cho phép cô tự do vung vẫy thanh kiếm lớn, nhược điểm cho những đòn đánh lẻ có sức tàn phá lớn là phạm vi chuyển động rất lớn cần thiết cho những cú vung. —Tận dụng sơ hở trong chốc lát, Kamito lập tức tấn công. ( Lần này sẽ thành công…!) Ánh mắt anh gặp với Leonora người đã gần vung thanh kiếm lớn của mình. Quay chuôi kiếm chạm khắc một con rồng hướng về phía anh— (…!) Một ý nghĩ loé lên trong đầu Kamito. Ngay trước khi anh bước vào mà mở đầu, anh đã thay đổi trọng tâm một chút. Ngay lập tức, một tia nhiệt đỏ rực được bắn ra từ phía con rồng chạm khắc. -“…Vậy là nó có khả năng cho một trò như thế!” Không cho chút thời gian để thở, Sát Long Kiếm quét qua theo chiều ngang. Cơn gió mạnh mẽ từ thanh kiếm làm Kamito mất thăng bằng. Leonora đã không bỏ lỡ thời cơ tuyệt vời này. Ngay lập tức, cô chuyển sang nắm lấy chuôi kiếm và vung nó lên cao. -“ Đúng…!” -“…!” Ở khoảng cách này, thậm chí nếu Kamito có thể tránh được bản thân cây kiếm, anh sẽ vẫn bị nghiền nát bởi sóng xung kích— (…Hãy gắng gượng một lát nhé, Est!) Kamito truyền tối đa thần lực vào Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm và chặn đòn đánh. Ánh sáng yếu ớt loé lên. Âm thanh chấn động có vẻ như thứ tiếng ồn sẽ đập vỡ màng nhĩ vậy. -“ Gah… Ohhhh…” Kamito hầu như không thể xoay sở để chặn thanh kiếm. -“ Chưa… Xong đâu…!” Tuy nhiên, Kamito đã bị đẩy xuống bởi quán tính. -“…Đây là, sức mạnh thật ghê gớm…!” -“ Hoho, ta sẽ xem đó như là một lời khen.” Giữa hai thanh kiếm bắt chéo nhau, khuôn mặt đỏ tươi của Leonora ép sát lại gần trước mắt Kamito. Đó là một vẻ mặt chất đầy sự khoái trá hoàn toàn của trận kiếm vũ này. Quan sát vẻ thuần khiết và ngây thơ của cô, Kamito đã cảm thấy như thể mình sẽ bị mê hoặc trong tích tắc. -“ Tôi chưa bao giờ có một kiếm vũ kích động và vui vẻ đến thế này trước đây, Kazehaya Kamito.” -“ Thật vinh hạnh được biết điều đó.” Kamito thả lỏng nét căng thẳng trên mặt và cười nhăn nhở. -“ Anh hơi bình tĩnh ở đây đấy. Nhưng thậm chí cả anh, đảo ngược tình thế bất lợi này sẽ là—” Nửa chừng câu nói, khuôn mặt Leonora đông cứng. Một tia chớp cường độ cao được tạo ra từ găng tay da phía tay trái của Kamito. Một thanh đoản kiếm thép hiện ra nơi bàn tay ấy. Đây chỉ là tinh linh pháp duy nhất mà Kamito biết, Kiến Tạo Binh Khí. Với một ánh sáng loé lên từ lưỡi thanh đoản kiếm, Kamito chém nhẹ qua những ngón tay của Leonora mà cô đang dùng để nắm vũ khí. Không có máu chảy vì tổn thương vật lý đã lập tức chuyển thành chấn thương tinh thần. Tuy nhiên, cơn đau làm Leonora nhăn mặt và hơi làm yếu đi lực kiếm. Ngay lập tức, Kamito gạt thanh kiếm sang bên và thoát khỏi thế bị ép xuống. Và rồi— -“ Do đây không thuộc về kiếm thuật truyền thống, Greyworth đã từng chỉnh lại—” Cầm thanh đoản kiếm và Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm trong tay trái và phải tương ứng, Kamito giải thích. -“ Tôi đã thực sự bắt đầu như là một song kiếm thủ!” -“ Hmm…” Đâm vào ngực Leonora trong khi cô vẫn còn mất thăng bằng, Kamito đã tạo ra những vết cắt sắc bén với thanh đoản kiếm. Ngay khi Leonora chuyển sang phòng thủ, anh lập tức tấn công bằng Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm. Khi những tia lửa bay ra và vỡ tan từ vụ trao đổi của tấn công và phòng ngự, nó trông giống như một điệu múa tuyệt vời đối với một khán giả—vì thế đó là lý do tại sao những cuộc quyết đấu giữa những tinh linh sứ được gọi là kiếm vũ. Sau đó những điệu nhảy ngắn cuối cùng đã đến gần hồi kết. -“—Hỡi ác long Nidhogg, giải thoát cơn thịnh nộ của ngươi trong thanh kiếm ta!” Theo tiếng gọi của Leonora, lưỡi Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm toả sáng mãnh liệt. -“ Giải thoát trang bị ma pháp—Balmung là tên nó!” -“ Thật không thể tin được, giải thoát trang bị ma pháp…!?” Đôi mắt Kamito mở to. Giải thoát trang bị ma pháp—Nói cách khác, sự giải phóng tên thật của một tinh linh ma trang. Tuỳ vào loại tinh linh đang được dùng, quyền năng thông thường bị hạn chế có thể giải phóng cùng một lúc. Những cơn gió gào thét của thanh kiếm lập tức bốc hơi thanh đoản kiếm được tạo ra bởi Rèn Binh Khí và thậm chí còn đẩy Terminus Est trở lại. Leonora bị bao quanh bởi một cơn lốc màu vàng ròng. —Không, đó không phải là gió. Đúng hơn, thần lực đang thoát ra từ mọi nơi trên cơ thể cô với một mức độ có thể thấy được bằng mắt thường. ( Cô ta đang đánh cược mọi thứ vào đòn này để quyết định trận đấu—!) Những trao đổi ban đầu đều được thực hiện để chuẩn bị cho chiêu này, bởi vì kích hoạt giải thoát trang bị ma pháp cần đánh thức tinh linh ma trang thông qua một kiếm vũ. (…Tuy nhiên, giải thoát trang bị ma pháp là cực kỳ nguy hiểm.) Giải phóng những hạn chế đồng nghĩa với việc cho phép một tinh linh đi vào trạng thái điên loạn tạm thời. Việc nới rộng thần lực tuôn ra từ quanh Leonora. Đây là bằng chứng cho thấy ác ma tinh linh của cô ta bị cưỡng ép giải phóng thần lực. Trong tình hình này, ngay cả ai đó tầm cỡ Leonora cũng không thể duy trì được lâu. -“ Anh đã nói là anh mong muốn một cuộc đấu ngắn gọn mà, Kazehaya Kamito!” Leonora nâng Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm lên trên đầu. Tiếng gầm rú rung chuyển còn lớn hơn nữa. -“ Đây là thanh kiếm mạnh nhất của tôi—” -“ Fianna, tự bảo vệ mình thật tốt nhé!” Kamito vội vã hét lên. Mặc dù Leonora không có ý định nào như vậy, nó hiện rất dễ để Fianna hiểu được. ( Nếu có thể, mình muốn giữ chiêu đó lại sau cùng, nhưng…) Kamito biết anh sẽ bị đánh bại trừ khi anh giở hết chiêu. Trong trường hợp đó— ( Est, anh trông cậy vào em!) —Vâng, Kamito. Em là thanh kiếm của anh, nguyện ước của anh là mệnh lệnh của em! Kamito nghe thấy tiếng Est trong đầu. Đồng thời, Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm toả sáng khi anh chờ đợi đòn kế tiếp của Leonora. Tư thế anh chọn là một pha phản đòn, thế chống tinh linh sứ mạnh nhất. Trong tình hình hiện tại, Leonora đã hoàn toàn xứng đáng như một đối thủ. Đây là một cơ hội tuyệt vời để Kamito kiểm tra xem mình đã thực sự làm chủ hiểu biết về bí kỹ của Greyworth hay chưa. Liệu anh có thua tại đây, nó ngụ ý rằng Kamito không thể hy vọng đánh bại Rubia Elstein. -“—Hỡi rồng, nuốt lấy thân thể ta và giải thoát cơn thịnh nộ của ngươi đi!” Leonora gầm lên. Balmung toả sáng với vẻ lộng lẫy hoàng kim khi nó bổ ngay xuống Kamito— Ngay lúc đó, Kamito hành động. Bí kỹ Tuyệt Kiếm không chống lại kiếm bình thường. Người ta cần cảm nhận được dòng chảy của thần lực trong đòn đánh đang tới và đồng bộ hoá với dòng chảy trong khi tham chiến trong kiếm vũ—Bản chất thật sự của nó có thể được mô tả gần gũi hơn như một vũ điệu lễ nghi của vu nữ cơ so với kiếm vũ. Rồi— ( Trong khoảnh khắc lưỡi kiếm chạm nhau, cắt đi gốc rễ của dòng chảy—) Thay vì dựa trên tầm nhìn, người ta sẽ nhìn thông qua cảm nhận. Một kích thất bại của tuyệt kỹ sẽ dẫn đến không gì ngoài thất bại. Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm và Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm. Hai thanh kiếm va chạm với nhau. Một tia sáng loé lên—Kamito đã có thể nhìn thấy bên trong nó. Cội rễ nơi dòng chảy thần thực được tập trung. -“ Tuyệt Kiếm Chung Thức—Thiên Tuyệt Thiểm Xung!” Một ánh chớp tức thời của thanh kiếm phá vỡ Sát Long Vương Thánh Kiếm và xuyên qua Leonora. Phần 4: Một kiếm vũ giữa những tinh linh sứ cấp cao nhất. Về mặt thời gian, nó đã rất ngắn gọn mà thậm chí còn không kéo dài quá một phút. Tuy nhiên, khuôn mặt Leonora đã tỏ vẻ thoả mãn lúc cô nằm sóng soài trên sàn nhà. -“ Kamito, cảm ơn anh…” Thở dốc, ngực cô phập phồng lên xuống, Leonora vẫn nở nụ cười. -“…Cho một kiếm vũ lộng lẫy nhất từng được biểu diễn cùng với anh.” Không biết đã bị bắt lấy bởi nụ cười hồn nhiên của cô, Kamito cảm thấy tim mình đập liên hồi. Rõ ràng, Leonora đã không còn sức để đứng lên. Tuy nhiên, do cô ấy duy trì được ý thức sau khi bị hạ bởi bí kỹ Tuyệt Kiếm, cô thực sự xứng đáng với danh tiếng của mình. (…Mà thôi, nó không thực sự được xem như hoàn thành.) Trong ánh mát anh bị cuốn vào bàn tay phải tê cứng, anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì em ấy vẫn bình an. Đúng thế, khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi trước khi anh tung ra bí kỹ, Kamito đã hơi nới lỏng một ít lực ngón tay. Kết quả là, bí kỹ đã không thi triển một cách đầy đủ. Anh đã không gây ra một vết thương nghiêm trọng nào trên Leonora bởi vì— -“ Kamito…” Leonora lên tiếng vào lúc ấy. -“ Pháp Thạch được giữ trong ngực tôi. Là người chiến thắng, xin hãy lấy nó đi.” -“ Trong ngực cô hả!?” Kamito không thể ngăn được ánh mắt mình bị kéo về phía hai ngọn núi khổng lồ của Leonora. Đồng thời, anh nhớ lại thứ gì đó khác. Trong suốt Thuỷ Tinh Linh Tế trước trận chung kết, Kamito đã nhìn trực tiếp vào bộ ngực trần trụi của cô ấy do những hoàn cảnh không thể tránh khỏi. -“ Đ-Đừng có ngốc, làm sao tôi có thể lấy nó ra như thế được!?” Luống cuống, Kamito chuyển ánh nhìn của mình đi. -“ Lần trước, chẳng phải anh đã nhìn ngực tôi một lần rồi sao?” Leonora bĩu môi giận dữ. -“ À, lần đó, đúng, ừ…” Khi Kamito lắp bắp… -“ Này Kamito-kun, ý nghĩa của việc tìm kiếm ngực trong này là sao vậy?” -“ Meow—?” -“…!” Rầm rầm rầm rầm rầm rầm rầm rầm…! Kamito sợ sệt quay lại để nhìn nàng công chúa đế quốc đang đeo một nụ cười đáng yêu. …Vì một số lý do không biết được, Scarlet dừng như cũng đang nổi giận. -“ Không, đó… D-Dù sao, đặt nó sang bên, thay vào đó cô có thể lấy một viên Trị Thạch ra được không?” Kamito cuống cuồng thay đổi chủ để. -“…” Fianna tiếp tục trừng mặt nhìn Kamito với một ánh mắt lạnh băng. -“ Mồ, bó tay với anh luôn.” Tuy thế, cô vẫn lấy ra một Trị Thạch từ ngực mình và nó cho Kamito với một tiếng thở dài. Nhưng thay vì để bản thân dùng nó, Kamito nắm chặt lấy tay Leonora quanh nó. -“ C-Chờ chút đã, Kamito-kun?” Fianna hoảng hốt nhảy lên. Do hạn chế trọng lượng của kiếm vũ tế, Trị Thạch là một công cụ phục hồi vô cùng quý giá. Giao nó cho một át chủ bài của đội đối phương để dùng nó sự cạn nghĩ thái quá. -“ Kamito, việc này là sao?” Người bối rối nhất là bản thân Leonora. -“ Anh đang thương hại tôi sao?” Cô nhìn chăm chăm Kamito. -“ Không, không phải thế.” Kamito lắc đầu và bác đi. -“ Xin lỗi, Leonora, nhưng tôi có một yêu cầu cho cô.” Đây là lý do chính xác tại sao Kamito đã khựng lại một lúc khi anh tung ra bí kỹ. Cúi xuống, Kamito thì thầm bên tai Leonora. …Sau khi nghe, Leonora nói -“…Đừng có lo về việc đó. Hãy xem như nó là món trả lễ cho việc cùng kiếm vũ với tôi.” Cô gật đầu, vẫn còn nằm dài trên sàn. -“ Rất cảm kích.” Kamito đứng lên và đối mặt với Fianna. -“—Cảm ơn sự kiên nhẫn của cô. Giờ hãy đi ngay thôi.” Phần 5: -“…Guh…Oooh, ooh…” Bị giam cầm, thân thể Claire đang bị ngấu nghiến bởi bóng tối khi cô đang cố sức vùng vẫy. Sớm thôi, tiếng khóc than của Nữ Vương Bóng Tối sơ sinh sẽ được nghe thấy. -“…Thật đáng ngạc nhiên. Để nghĩ rằng em vẫn còn sức mạnh ý chí để kháng cự. Mặc một bộ nghi phục trắng tinh, Rubia Elstein kêu lên trong ngưỡng mộ. -“—Quả đúng là huyết thống nhà Elstein.” -“…Cô là ai? Tại sao cô lại làm điều này, những điều tàn ác như thế này?” Claire liên tục kêu lên như thể đang mơ. Rõ ràng, ký ức của cô đã bị xáo trộn hoặc loại bỏ. Ngay cả khi cô nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Rubia, Claire không còn nhận ra được chị gái mình nữa. Không chút bối rối, Rubia tiếp tục niệm tinh linh chú. Đây là một phước lành cho các vu nữ cơ được đã chọn làm Nữ Vương. Tuy nhiên, thay vì sử dụng một trong Ngũ Tinh Linh Vương, cái tên được dệt vào phước lành của Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối Ren Ashdoll mà sự tồn tại đã bị thanh tẩy. -“ Ta ghét thứ này… Không… Không muốn…” -“ Hãy yên tâm. Em sẽ còn cảm thấy tốt hơn nhiều một khi em sa ngã.” Dịu dàng thì thầm, Rubia vuốt ve mái tóc đỏ của em gái cô. Khi Claire còn nhỏ, đây là cách Rubia ru em ấy ngủ bất cứ khi nào cô khóc. Bóng tối tiếp tục nuốt lấy ký ức Claire—dù là những ký ức đau thương hay hạnh phục, tất cả đều được đối xử như nhau. Rubia đã không nghĩ rằng thứ này có thể bù đắp cho những gì cô đã làm với Claire. Mặc dù vậy, cô mong muôn trao cho em gái mình một chút cảm giác an ủi. -“—Sẽ đến, người đó sẽ đến thôi.” -“…?” -“—Người đó, chắc chắn… Sẽ đến cứu tôi.” Đôi mắt vô hồn của Claire lại một lần nữa thắp lên ánh sáng. Rubia hơi lùi lại. (…Em ấy đang nói đến ai nhỉ?) Những ký ức liên quan đến Kazehaya Kamito đã phải bị xoá đi rồi. Claire và Kamito gặp nhau tại Học Viện chỉ một hai tháng trước. Cứ kệ tên anh ta, ngay cả khuôn mặt anh sẽ không còn có thể nhớ được nữa. -“ Ren Ashbell-sama chắc chắn sẽ…” -“…” Nghe thấy những lời đó thoát ra từ môi Claire, Rubia khẽ thở dài. Claire có lẽ đã không nhận ra rằng danh tính thực sự của Kiếm Vũ Cơ Mạnh Nhất ngày xưa, Ren Ashbell, là Kamito. Cô ấy chỉ đơn giản là nói mơ do ký ức cô đang xáo trộn, có lẽ. -“ Claire, kẻ tiếp nhận em sẽ không phải là Kiếm Vũ Cơ Mạnh Nhất mà là Ma Vương đấy.” Lúc cô thì thầm, Rubia cảm thấy những chấn động yếu ớt bên dưới chân cô. ( Công chúa Dracunia? Không—) —Thình thịch. Trái tim cô đau nhói. Thân thể Rubia đã cảm thấy sự hiện hữu của Ma Vương đang thức tỉnh. -“ Rõ ràng, sự trì hoàn của Sjora Kahn đã thất bại.” Hay đúng hơn, đó là thủ đoạn của ma nữ. Có khả năng cô ta cố ý để anh ấy qua mặt— -“—Tốt thôi. Ta sẽ đích thân tiếp bước cuối cùng để anh thức tỉnh.” Rubia nâng bộ nghi phục lên và nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy. -“…Chị xin lỗi, Claire.” Trước khi bước ra khỏi cửa, cô đưa ánh mắt mình ra khỏi cô em gái của thì thầm. -“ Khi tất cả mọi thứ đã kết thúc, mình sẽ bị thiêu rụi bởi lửa cháy để chuộc lại lỗi lầm.” Đây là số phận của Thánh Vu Nữ người cứu rỗi thế giới. Với một tiếng tách và sột soạt—bộ nghi phục nặng nề chảy xuống. Được chiếu sáng bởi những ngọn lửa bập bùng, những đường cong yêu kiều của một tấm thân trần trụi đã lộ ra. Làn da trắng nhợt nhạt bị bao phủ lấy toàn bộ bởi những hình thù đen đúa. Khắc trên cơ thể cô là vô số Chú Trang Khắc Ấn. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance